Prickly Cravings
Prickly Cravings ''is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI and is the debut of Gypsy, the sadistic sand monster, and Aney, the edgy porcupine with a love for pets Plot Gypsy is seen inside a store hiding bombs in the shelves, and merchandise. Gypsy then lights one of the bombs and runs outside cackling. Flaky walks by the bomb and spots it, Flaky's scream is then cut off by the explosion. Gypsy hides behind a tree and cackles even harder when the store explodes. Gypsy pokes their head out from behind the tree to get a better look and is hit in the face by Flaky's severed hand. Gypsy grabs the hand and looks at it before shrugging and taking a bite out of it, resulting in Gypsy's pupils dilating and Gypsy starting to shake. Gypsy starts cackling wildly and then devours the hand in one gulp before looking wildly around for another porcupine. Gypsy spots Toad looking at the wreckage in horror and Gypsy runs towards Toad. Gypsy rips off one of Toads arms and when Toad screams Gypsy uses Toad's torn off arm to strangle him. Gypsy tears into Toad's body and a group of onlookers run away in terror. Gypsy spots Plushy among the group and Gypsy runs after Plushy, leaving Toad's horribly mangled body behind. Plushy realizes that gypsy is chasing him but he is then tripped by Pierce. Pierce laughs at Plushy but then has his head bashed in when Gypsy hits him over the head with a rock. Gypsy then plunges the hand into Plushy's torso and pulls out his heart. Gypsy eats the heart and then eats Pierce's brain before devouring their bodies, quills and all. The scene changes to show a police car zooming down the street, it stops by Gypsy and Zet steps out of the car, his gun aimed at Gypsy. Gypsy turns to growl at Zet, red specks can be scene in their eyes. Zet then shoots but the bullet only leaves a small hole in Gypsy's chest, Gypsy then levitates the police car and slams it down on Zet. Gypsy spots Aney walking out of a pet store, happily holding a little kitten when Gypsy pounces on Aney, knocking the kitten out of Aney's hands and causing it to run away. Aney is angered by this and uses one of his cut off arms to hit Gypsy off him. Gypsy gets back to their feet and attacks Aney again. Aney attempts to swat Gypsy away but Gypsy grabs the cut off arm and devours it in one bite. Aney then uses his other arm and attempts to hit Gypsy but Gypsy grabs the arm and devours it before pouncing at Aney. Gypsy changes into a non anthropomorphic tiger and pins Aney down. Gypsy then rips Aney's head off and changes back into a fennec fox to eat the head. Gypsy then rips out Aney's insides and starts eating them too. Gypsy is now laughing maniacally, their eyes are now completely red and buildings around them start to crumble. Mint Chip runs out of an icecream shop and Gypsy sees her. Gypsy grabs a shard of glass lying on the ground and stabs Mint Chip several times while cackling. Gypsy then tears off one of Mint Chips quills and takes a bite out of it but then spits it out. Gypsy's eyes then change back to amber and no other buildings fall. Gypsy looks dissapointed but then sees Petunia staring at all the damage and a wicked grin spreads across their face. The irises then close in on Mint Chips bleeding body and Petunia's scream can be heard. End Tag ''Happy Halloween Deaths * Flaky dies in the explosion * Several Generic Tree Friends die in the explosion * Toad is strangled to death * Pierces head is bashed in * Plushy has his heart ripped out * Zet is crushed by a police car * Aney has his head ripped off * Mint Chip bleeds to death * Petunia is killed by Gypsy (Off Screen) Injuries * Toad's arm is ripped off (Before Death) * Plushy is tripped by Pierce * Aney has both of his cut off limbs eaten * Mint Chip is stabbed several times by a glass shard (Before Death) Trivia * This marks Gypsy and Aney's debut * Mint Chip wasn't going to be in the episode but after a certain comment she was added to the episode * The episode was inspired by a really messed up dream the creator had * Cuddles, Lumpy and Paws are part of the group that ran away from Gypsy Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes